


九辫/空镜

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233
Summary: 小学生一辆自行车





	九辫/空镜

**Author's Note:**

> 小学生一辆自行车

　　空镜　

　　杨九郎放开了齿间衔着的皮肉，小师兄修长白净的颈子被他吮的通红一块。藏了牙学着狼去叼了一口身下人的喉咙，杨九郎把小师兄勾着他腰的腿握住放下来，俯身去吻膝上有些骇人的细长红色。

　　小师兄小腿上骨肉匀亭，拆铁甲备皮时候刮掉的一丛茂盛重新生长出来还尚且需要一些时间。杨九郎一路亲吻上去，用唇舌一点点濡湿有些稀疏的毛发，然后沿着红色的痕迹，写下一行行情诗。

　　新大褂一半散落在地上，层叠床单陈在身下，小师兄已经被除去所有遮挡剥了个干净。空气微凉，师弟的舌头湿热，一一舔过每一条狞恶的红痕，张云雷把胳膊横在眼睛上遮挡住直射入眼的灯光，随着他师弟的无差别亲吻自鼻间发出难耐的哼哼。

　　是一件交领双排扣，两个人level up之后解锁的全新款式。小师哥喜欢的不行。布料是黑色的竖条纹，他们偶像同款，也是小师哥最喜欢的之一。整体立裁严丝合缝，越发衬着精瘦的小师哥那股苍松翠柏的气质，偏还是野蛮生长。

　　就像镶七宝的傲霜刀配东海鲨鱼鞘，平素用棉布裹着，偶尔露出一些光芒来，那么光华夺目。

　　……

　　没人知道，仅仅是在家试个大褂儿而已，怎会发展到这个地步。

　　落地镜前杨九郎从背后拥住照镜子的小师哥，大褂领子下面遮着昨日的欢爱痕迹，莫名其妙的一路拥抱，一路亲吻。从换衣间晃到卧室，再一起倒在床上，欲望由此点燃，亲吻出来的痕迹就像暗红色的闷火星撒到裹挟着火药的干草上，慢慢升温，然后瞬间炸开。

　　小师兄被剥的一干二净，始作俑者还衣冠楚楚，张云雷手脚并用的解了他师弟颈下和胸前的扣，业务熟练，一下一个。

　　皮肉贴在一起令灵魂舒畅，汗液失去了布料的阻隔再一次重新融合。杨九郎殷红的舌尖舔舐过相同颜色的乳豆，尖端略有红肿，被口水沾的发亮。

　　师弟的猫咪唇妥帖火热，每一个吻都能让他更加情动。

　　“翔子……把你给我吧……”

　　小师哥难耐的扭动，伸腿乱踢，搭在床上一半的新做好的大褂完全散落在地上。

　　他亲他一口，“师哥，我来了。”


End file.
